dreamincubatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Dream Tropes Wiki/Creator Killer
A Creator Killer is a rather unpredictable phenomenon when one or more works flop badly enough to take down or badly damage the publishers, the reputation of creative talents behind it, or both. Though there are usually many factors needed to cause the death of a publisher or a creator, some high-profile flops are linked (rightfully or not) to the death of the organization working on it. They will Never Live It Down. Compare Genre-Killer and Franchise Killer. Not to be confused with Author Existence Failure (though they can overlap if the work's performance is so bad that the creator is Driven to Suicide or otherwise dies shortly after), Rage Against the Author or The Fourth Wall Will Not Protect You, where the creator can be literally killed by his or her work. See Star-Derailing Role when it happens to the performers. See Old Shame for an old work which a creator turns against later (or refuses to let see the light of day), but which by itself probably won't destroy their credibility. See Tough Act to Follow when one's career was not killed by a flop but the inability to follow-up a massive success. A Role-Ending Misdemeanor is when this trope is caused by personal scandal rather than a failed work. Contrast Breakthrough Hit (when the work makes the creator a big name) and Career Resurrection and Win Back the Crowd (when the work makes the creator a big name again after a Creator Killer). For understandable reasons, many of these overlap with Troubled Production. If it literally, and directly, kills them, then it's probably an example of Fatal Method Acting. Note: While a good number of these entries have either been Vindicated by History or are a Cult Classic, they still count as Creator Killers because of the damage they did at the time of their release. Not to be confused with Fallen Creator, where a once-respected creator is permanently disgraced due to a string of flops or personal misbehaviors. A creator/business that went defunct after one or two serious flops/mistakes could still leave a lasting legacy and be fondly remembered in hindsight. Do not confuse with A.I. Is a Crapshoot or for when an author wants to kill their own work. Has nothing to do with killing God, nor does it have anything to do with the creator dying for a different reason. Also has nothing to do with the God Killer awakening from Puzzle & Dragons. Examples Video Games Other Publishers and Developers *SoftCode, despite gaining success such as the Game Boy Color game Redwall Adventures in its earlier years, shut down after the poor sales of both the GBA port of The Lemmings Chronicles and the video game adaptation of Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World. Many of its employees later go on to form Digital Gaming Republic, which gained more successful games and it was on the same facility SoftCode was headquarted. Western Animation * Pop Star is GeneBox's least popular and least successful series ever. They didn't make any television series for several years. Category:Dream Fiction Wiki